Viens ici!
by saschka
Summary: journée ordinaire pour l'équipe phare d'Atlantis.


_Titre :_ viens ici !

_Genre :_ Humour

_Résumé :_ une mission somme toute classique de l'équipe phare d'Atlantis.

_Disclamer :_ Pas à moi ! Sauf le truc à poil et encore !

_Note :_ je croie que je suis plus doué pour écrire les petites joutes verbales de John et Rodney que pour écrire une fic sérieuse ! Ah humour humour quand tu nous tiens !

**ooOooOooOoo**

- McKay qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

- Je refais mon lacet. Je peux quand même refaire mon lacet, non ? Si je le fais pas et que je doive me mettre à courir et que je marche dessus et que je tombe et que vous soyez obligé de venir me sauver encore une fois vous m'engueulerez parce que je n'avais pas refait mon lacet. Donc je refais mon lacet.

- Ok ! Ok ! J'ai rien dit. Mais dépêché vous un peu. Nous sommes encore loin du village. Si on arrive en retard, les négociations se passeront mal. Nous pourrons dire adieu à une partie de leur récolte et, plus que quiconque sur Atlantis, vous ne serait pas content. Dois-je vous rappeler que ces gens produisent ici se qui se rapproche le plus du café et du chocolat dans toute la galaxie de Pégase ?

- Je le sais parfaitement, colonel. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois venu crapahuter sur cette maudite planète alors qu'il n'y a aucune source d'énergie exploitable ?

- Pour mes beaux yeux ?

- Pas du tout ! En plus, les miens sont plus beaux que les vôtres.

- Non mais dites ! Ca va les chevilles ? Vous passez encore aux portes ?

- Oui. J'ai encore de la marge.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas le plus grand ici.

- Vous non plus je vous ferais remarquer.

- Hum, hum…

- Oui Teyla ?

- Si vous avez fini tous les deux on pourrait y aller. On va finir par être vraiment en retard.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard était en mission de routine pour négocier des vivres de premiers ordres et « nécessaires à la survie des scientifiques multi-diplomés » dixit McKay. Mission ordinaire par une journée ordinaire avec échange d'amabilité ordinaire. Bref (comme dirait Pépin) rien de bien excitant.

Les quatre Atlantes étaient arrivés au village avec quelques dizaines de minutes de retard, ce qui valut une nouvelle « discussion » du colonel et du scientifique, toujours sous l'œil réprobateur de l'athosienne. Décidément ces deux-là étaient pires que des gamins, ils étaient irrécupérables. Mais bon, ils avaient sauvé la cité à de maintes reprises, donc c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement perdus.

Le traité fut discuté autour d'une table bien remplie. Il y avait là du café, du chocolat, des biscuits et pleins d'autres plats qui furent engloutis rapidement par un astrophysicien de génie. Pendant que le glouton révélait sa vraie nature, John lui envoyait des regards assassins véhiculant le message : « arrêtez de vous goinfrer. Vous nous faites honte. Mais personne ne vous a appris à manger proprement ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ? Mais screugneugneu de bon sang de bonsoir allez-vous enfin me regarder, non de non ? » Oui, les yeux du militaire sont très expressifs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rodney se sentit, enfin, observé. Il leva les yeux vers son chef d'équipe provisoire. (provisoire car une fois rentrés sur Atlantis, c'était lui son propre chef)

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pour une fois que je fais honneur à la nourriture locale ! Et puis, si je mange pas je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir à me porter ?

- Non-merci, je m'en passerais. Je peux soulever du poids mais pas autant.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Je ne suis pas gros ! Je me porte bien, c'est tout !

- Ouais ! On va dire ça !

- Hum, hum. Pourrait-on reprendre les discutions ?

Le chef du village se pencha discrètement vers Teyla et Ronon pour leur demander si les deux hommes se comportaient toujours comme ça. La réponse du runner fut :

- Oui. Encore qu'aujourd'hui ils sont plutôt calmes.

- Je vous plains

- Merci. On s'y fait après quelque temps.

- Beaucoup de temps.

- Juste. Mais après ça fait partie du décor. Si l'un des deux n'est pas là, ça manque…

C'est à ce moment que le colonel hurla presque :

- Jamais plus je ne partirais en mission avec vous.

Teyla finit sa phrase.

- Mais, ça repose aussi.

**ooOooOooOoo**

La petite troupe était maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Le traité avait put être signé. Le chef du village avait été très gentil avec Teyla et Ronon. Il leur avait même proposé de venir quelques jours se reposer chez lui s'ils étaient fatigués. Bizarrement il avait dit ceci en regardant le colonel et le scientifique.

Rodney était aux anges. Et pour cause, ils ramenaient avec eux des sacs de café. Trois gros sacs de café fraîchement torréfié. Le canadien énumérait toutes les recettes de café qu'il connaissait, et il en connaissait plein !

Ils traversaient une épaisse forêt quand l'américain stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- J'ai entendu un bruit. Comme quelqu'un qui appelle. Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

- Non. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas votre ouie monsieur Spok.

- Monsieur Spok ? Pourquoi monsieur Spok ?

- Pour la forme de vos oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes oreilles ?

- Elles sont pointues. (1)

- Elles sont pas pointues. Vous délirez.

-Mais non. Pas du tout. Hein, Teyla, qu'elles sont pointues ses oreilles.

- Neutralité suisse. (2)

- Vous retenez de mieux en mieux les expressions terriennes Teyla.

-Merci colonel.

Tout en… euh… parlant, nos quatre compères sortir du bois et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Wraith. Celui-ci avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Les Atlantes rebroussèrent chemin pour se dissimuler à la vue du méchant pas gentil. Apparemment il ne les avait pas vu.

- COLONEL SHEPPARD ! Je sais que tu es là ! Montre toi !

Ah ! Ben si, il les a vu.

- Dites colonel, depuis quand les Wraith vous tutoie ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Peut-être depuis que je les ai réveillé. Bon on reste pas là. On va s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les buissons et essayer de le contourner.

- Pourquoi on lui tire pas dessus tout simplement? Il est tout seul.

- C'est pas parce qu'on en a vu qu'un qu'il est tout seul. Vous en avez vu souvent, vous des Wraiths en villégiature en solo ?

- …

- C'est bien se que je pensais.

- Aller! On décolle.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les fourrés, suivis par le wraith. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas d'appeler le colonel. Il se rapprochait d'eux dangereusement obligeant les fuyards à courir.

- Atten…dez…moi… j'en…peux…plus. J'ai…mal…au…cœur…Je sens… que …je vais…vomir.

- C'est normal avec tout ce que vous avez ingurgité. Je me demande comment vous faites pour ne pas faire de crise cardiaque avec tout le cholestérol que vous devez avoir.

- Je n'ai pas de cholestérol, ne vous en déplaise. Je manque juste un peu d'entraînement.

- Juste un peu ?

- Oui juste un peu.

- Et ben, quand on sera sur Atlantis on va y remédier. En attendant, faudrait déjà pouvoir y retourner. Laissons les sacs ici, ils nous ralentissent.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ça va pas bien ? Est-ce que vous connaissez l'influence de la caféine sur l'intellect des scientifiques ?

- Non et je n'en ais rien à faire.

- Je vous rappelle, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, que sans mon génie vous ne seriez plus là. Et ce plusieurs fois et que…

- Et moi je vous rappelle qu'on a un Wraith aux fesses.

- Exact ! Allons-y.

- Colonel cette conversation n'est pas finie.

- Comme toutes les autres avec vous, Rodney. Maintenant fermez-la et courrez !

Il couru, bruyamment et en demandant toutes les dix secondes sans exagérer de faire une pause parce que sinon il allait mourir d'asphyxie. John accéda à sa requête après une demi-heure de course.

- Ahhhhhh… J'en peux plus… je ne peux plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je vais me faire bouffer par un Wraith alors que j'étais à deux doigts d pouvoir reboire du vrai café. Le tout dans la fleur de l'age et avec un cerveau qui n'a pas encore montré tout ce qu'il recèle.

- Ca y est ? Il a fini l'acteur de tragédie grec ? On peut repartir ?

- Non ! J'ai pas fini… eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce bruit.

- Quel bruit ?

- Un bruit de branche qui craque.

- J'ai rien entendu, vous avez dû rêver.

- Evidement ! C'est moi qui entends des voix !

Le militaire n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, qu'un petit arbuste se mit à frémir. Pas autant que Rodney qui voyait sa vie défiler devant ses beaux yeux bleus. Ses trois coéquipiers avaient levé leur armes vers le buisson et s'apprêter à tirer, quand la créature sortie gaiement de sa cachette. Sous le choc Rodney manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Il faut dire que la chose était affreuse, horrible, pas belle, bref c'était un monstre.

- Ca va ce n'est qu'un chien.

- Comment ça qu'un chien ?

-Ben oui ! Un chien. Il ressemble à un yorkshire d'ailleurs. Un yorkshire extraterrestre mais un yorkshire quand même.

- Je déteste ces bêtes là. C'est stupide et méchant.

- Non ! Vous Rodney McKay scientifique de génie aux diplômes plus nombreux que les doigts de mes deux mains, vous avez peur d'un petit chien ?

- J'ai pas dit que j'avais peur. J'ai dit que je les aimais pas, nuance.

- Oui, oui. Bien sur.

- COLONEL SHEPPARD. JE T'AI VU. JE SAIS QUE TU ES DANS LE COIN.

- Merde ! Je l'avais complètement zappé celui-là. Aller, Go !

- Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi il vous appelle vous et nous que dale. On est pas assez bien pour lui ou quoi ?

- Arrêtez vos crises de jalousie, Rodney. C'est pas le moment.

- Grumpf.

- C'est ça baragouinez dans votre coin si ça vous chante mais courrez non de non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de venir vous sauver la vie chaque fois que vous sortez d'Atlantis !

- C'est pas vrai d'abord !

- Vous avez raison. Je vous sauve la vie dans Atlantis aussi.

- Colonel ! Le chien nous suit.

- Manquait plus que ça.

Effectivement, la boule de poils leur courrait après. Elle avait l'air de trouver ça super drôle. Aller savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un chien !

Ils finirent par revenir dans la clairière de la porte des étoiles. Le Wraith n'était pas là, ils en profitèrent pour faire le code d'Atlantis. Le passage s'ouvrit. Teyla et Ronon passèrent les premiers. John et Rodney allaient faire de même, quand ils remarquèrent que le chien les suivait.

- Non, non mon bonhomme. Toi tu reste ici. On peut pas t'emmener avec nous. Je suis sur que ton propriétaire serait triste si tu le quittait hein ? Pas vrai ? J'ai pas raison ? Aller assis et soit sage je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder.

- John, c'est un chien. Il ne vous comprend pas. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien lui réciter du Shakespeare qu'il réagira de la même façon. Alors laissez-le tranquille et quittons cette planète avant que le suceur de vie ambulant se ramène.

- J'arrive ! Aller pépère il faut que j'y aille. Salut.

- N'importe quoi !

La porte se referma juste avant que le Wraith arrive lui aussi dans la clairière.

- Ah ! Colonel Sheppard ! Ca fait deus heures que je te cours après. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas partir après un lapin, hein ? La prochaine fois je te laisse à la maison.

Il prit sa boule de poils et partit rejoindre ses parents qui étaient en train de faire leurs courses.

FINI !

1 C'est vrai elles sont pointues. Pas taper.

2 spéciale dédicace à ma sœur


End file.
